Rinne and Sakura's First Lemon
by CJ - Lady of Gryffindor
Summary: Rin-ne's been acting strange and Sakura wants to know why! Upon visiting him, she discovers that he has been sent a strange gift from their Fan-fiction mentors, Harry Potter, InuYasha, and Ranma Saotomi! T for innuendo.


Disclaimer: Rin-ne is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Just a little sequel to 'Welcome to the Wonderful World of Fanfiction'...cause I have a truly warped mind. The ending won't make a lot of sense unless you have read that.

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Rin-ne and Sakura's First Lemon

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Sakura whistled happily as she crossed the abandoned school yard. It had been a long and busy week filled with school, classmates troubles, and Tsubasa's frequent pleas for attention…not to mention the appearance of a ghost of two.

And, for some reason, Rin-ne had been oddly aloof.

He'd been only giving one word answers, he looked sullen and hadn't argued with Tsubasa once…that worried her more than anything else. It was time to investigate.

"Rukodo-kun?" She stuck her head inside the abandoned building that was his home. "Are you here?"

Rin-ne knelt by a table, bent low examining something. He jumped now, scooping something up in his hand and hiding it behind his back.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" He stammered, his face as red as his hair.

"I thought you might like some food." Sakura moved to stand in front of him, subtly trying to peek around him to see what he was hiding.

"Thanks." Rin-ne nodded towards the table. "You can leave it there. You,…you don't have to stay."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Umm…"

Sakura felt suddenly sad "Do you want me to leave?"

"Umm…"

"Well…which is it?"

"Umm…"

Sakura wrinkled her adorable nose. "Would you please say something else?"

"Uhh…."

Sakura rolled her eyes, sometimes with Rukudo-kun, you just had to face things head on. He didn't always do well with subtle. "What are you hiding behind your back?"

"Hiding?" His head shot up. "Nothing."

"Yes you are." She tried to step around him. "I saw you when I came in."

"It's…" Rin-ne considered arguing…but he knew from experience, arguing with Sakura was pointless.

"Oh alright." He pulled his hands from behind his back. "I found this in the weather hutch after school last week."

Sitting in the middle of his hands was a large, bright yellow lemon.

"Someone left you a lemon?"

"Yes, but…it's not a normal offering." He reached under a pillow and pulled up a scroll. "This came with it."

Sakura took the scroll and pulled it open, and then began to read.

)(

_Dear Rin-ne and Sakura,_

_Congratulations on your first lemon!_

_ Accept this gift from us to mark this momentous occasion_

_Harry, InuYasha and Ranma. _

_)(  
_

Sakura let the scroll roll closed then sat next to Rin-ne on the floor. She took the lemon from him and examined it closely for a moment before setting it on the table.

"Harry, InuYasha and Ranma." She mused. "I know those names from somewhere…"

"Remember…" He couldn't tear his eyes from the lemon. "That day a while back when we were by he weather hutch and those three weirdoes came."

"Oh right…" She nodded "I remember now…they told us people were going to start telling stories about us…what did they call it again…"

"Freak-fiction."

"Fan-fiction, that's what it was." She bent to examine the lemon again. "So, I guess this lemon has something to do with fan-fiction."

"I suppose." Rin-ne shrugged.

"Do you think we are supposed to use it for something?" She bit her lip "It must have some purpose."

Rin-ne leaned down next to her and examined the lemon, looking for some sort of sign…some clue to it's significance.

"Why would they be so cryptic?" He shook his head. "I don't get it…is someone making a story about a really hot day?"

"A hot day?" Sakura looked at him

"Sure, you drink lemonade to cool off when it's hot, right?"

"You do!" Sakura smiled, Rukudo-kun was so smart sometimes. "But…I don't know, that doesn't seem right. Why would anyone write a story about drinking lemonade?"

'_Why would anybody want to write a story about that idiot Tsubasa?' _Rin-ne thought to himself.

"What else would you use a lemon for?" He asked, quick to cover his sarcastic thoughts.

"Pie?" Sakura bent lower over the table, giving Rin-ne an excellent view of her breasts. "Maybe cookies, or some kind of candy?"

"I am starting to think it might not have anything to do with food." Rin-ne forced his eyes back into his head when Sakura turned her head and glanced at him.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, remember what they said that day; about all the weird stuff people were going to make us do?"

"Oh." Sakura nodded, then her eyes went huge. "OH!"

She bent and looked at the lemon again.

"Do you really think so Rukudo-kun?"

"I think so." He licked his lips, his eyes running up the curve of Sakura's curvy bottom.

"And we have to do that?"

"I think so." He started moving closer, his hand was within inches of her soft looking skin when she sat back again.

"But Rukudo-kun, I don't know how to cross over into other universes."

Rin-ne pulled his hands back to his sides and sat back, watching as Sakura studied the lemon.

They were so not ready for this.


End file.
